Un nuevo enemigo aparece
by Chibi Kinomoto Sakura
Summary: Tomoyo esta enamorada?
1. Default Chapter

*UN NUEVO ENEMIGO APARECE*  
  
Hola, mucho gusto este como van a ver es mi primer fanfic espero que les agrade y que se diviertan mucho y también espero que me escriban review y que me den mas ideas, bueno ya mejor empiezo.  
  
Era un día soleado con una brisa muy agradable, y, en ese día se oía un lamento (ósea alguien lloraba) se trataba de Sakura que estaba visitando la tumba de su mama (Nadeshico) entonces se oye una voz que dijo: Sakura ya vamonos.  
  
SAKURA: si papa horita voy.  
  
En ese momento una presencia maligna atrajo la atención de la pequeña Sakura, quien fue a ver de donde provenía, en ese momento ve a una persona, un señor que la voltea a mirar y le sonríe entonces se oye una voz que dice:  
  
KERO: Sakura que te pasa, ya despierta, Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.  
  
SAKURA: que pasa, hay Kero me asustaste.  
  
KERO: tu me asustaste mas por como llorabas  
  
FUJITAKA: Sakura baja a desayunar ya es tarde.  
  
SAKURA: ayyyyyyyyy no, ya es tarde  
  
Sakura baja rápidamente se sienta y empieza a comer y la molesta su hermano quitándole algo de comida. SAKURA: hermano  
  
FUJITAKA: Touya deja empas a Sakura  
  
TOUYA: ..................  
  
SAKURA: papa ya me voy a la escuela  
  
FUJITAKA: esta bien Sakura adiós  
  
SAKURA: nos vemos  
  
En el camino Sakura siente una presencia y de repente se desvía del camino pero ahora estaba como en transe y de repente alguien aparece.  
  
¿¿??¿¿¿:Sakura despierta por favor, Sakura ( le da una cachetada)  
  
SAKURA: ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hago aquí?  
  
MEILING: Hay Sakura es que parecías zombi y al verte bien estabas extraña y tuve que darte la cachetada  
  
SAKURA: no te preocupes Meiling, pero gracias, bueno mejor vamonos por que ya se nos esta haciendo tarde para ir a la escuela.  
  
MEILING: ayyyyyyyy! Si es cierto (agarra a Sakura de la mano y se van corriendo.  
  
Al llegar al salón, ya estaba cerrado entonces tocaron, les abrieron la puerta y les pusieron un retardo después tocaron de nuevo pero ahora era un niño muy guapo y que venia de EE.UU.  
  
Y al verlo Sakura sintió como mariposas en el estomago y se sonrojo, el maestro les dijo a Sakura y a Meiling que se fueran a sentar.  
  
MAESTRO: clase les presento a su nuevo compañero (escribía el nombre del niño en el pizarrón), que se llama James Olsen, niños saludes  
  
NIÑOS: mucho gusto  
  
JAMES: espero que me lleve bien con ustedes y mucho gusto.  
  
MAESTRO: bueno James siéntate a un lado de Daidouji.  
  
JAMES: si maestro  
  
MAESTRO: Y como estamos en medio año, Kinomoto tu le vas a ayudar a Olsen  
  
Sakura: si....si....ma...maestro  
  
Y en ese momento Shaoran se pone superceloso y le sale humito por la cabeza y lo voltea ver Tomoyo y sonríe.  
  
JAMES: por fin estoy con la niña card captor (sonríe malvadamente) por fin podre tener...  
  
TOMOYO: disculpa Olsen me puedes pasar el lápiz que se cayo junto a ti.  
  
JAMES: OH! Si con mucho gusto, y, ¿ como te llamas? (sonríe muy dulcemente)  
  
TOMOYO: (se sonroja) To...TO....Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
Después de un rato Tomoyo se quedo como en transe y con las mejillas rojas.  
  
MEILING: ah! Ya te descubrí Daidouji ( con una cara malbada y sonriente)  
  
Sakura se acerca y se que da con el signo de interrogación por que no sabe de que están hablando y nomás sonrie.  
  
En cambio Tomoyo se siente muy feliz por haber hablado con James.  
  
A la salida Sakura se desmaya y Tomoyo quien acompañaba a Sakura es raptada.  
  
Bueno aquí termina este capitulo del fic espero que les guste y que los disfruten, a, y también espero sus review .  
  
Bueno nos vemos en el otro capitulo ¿que pasara? ¿ Quien será James Olsen? Y Tomoyo ¿estará enamora de de james? ¿E n realidad?.  
  
Chibi Kinomoto Sakura 


	2. ¡Tomoyo ha sido raptada!

UN NUEVO ENEMIGO APARECE*  
  
A QUIEN AMAS EN VERDAD TOMOYO  
  
Ya había pasado un dia desde que secuestraron a Tomoyo y Sakura tubo que mentirle a la mama de Tomoyo, después hizo una llamada a Inglaterra.  
  
SAKURA: ¡ hola!  
  
¿????: Si Sakura ¿que pasa?  
  
SAKURA: discúlpame Eriol pero paso algo que creo que te importa  
  
ERIOL: ¿ QUE PASA?  
  
SAKURA: Es que Tomoyo.........  
  
ERIOL: que pasa con Tomoyo.... dime... ( con una voz de preocupación)  
  
SAKURA: es..que...que... la raptaron  
  
(Al terminar de hablar Sakura, Eriol colgó)  
  
SAKURA: Eriol......... Eriol............ !!!contéstame!!!  
  
En la casa de James o mejor dicho el mago Olsen  
  
ANGELA: señorita Daidiji perdón por el comportamiento de mi señor, pero, el es bueno va haber que lo va a querer ( le sonrie)  
  
TOMOYO: hay muchísimas gracias por acompañarme señorita Ángela ( y le devuelve una sonrisa)  
  
ANGELA: te hice sonreir, pero nada mas dime Angela  
  
TOMOYO: entonces tu nada mas dime Tomoyo  
  
Se abre la puerta y entra un hombre muy guapo y dice  
  
ANGEL: Ángela dale un bonito vestido a la niña para que baje a cenar con el amo.  
  
TOMOYO: yo no voy a bajar a cenar con el.( dice llorando)  
  
ANGEL: ( le dice con voz fuerte) ¡ No te estoy pidiendo te ordeno que bajes! Y punto.  
  
ANGELA: ya Ángel mejor vete yo manejo esto  
  
Se va Ángel y cierra la puerta  
  
TOMOYO: es injusto por que me trata así yo que le hice, por que Ángela, por que( la abraza y se pone a llorar)  
  
ANGELA: mira te tengo que decir algo como viste Ángel y yo somos gemelos pero el es su parte orgullosa, enojona, etc, y, yo soy su parte buena, tierna, amable, etc, etc  
  
TOMOYO: ( se limpia las lagrimas con un pañuelo) OH ya entendí mas o menos pero esa no es una excusa  
  
ANGELA: bueno Tomoyo vamos a escojerte un vestido para que te cambies y luego te voy a pinar.  
  
TOMOYO : bueno solo hago esto por educación y por ti  
  
Después de un rato Tomoyo baja con un lindo vestido blanco con rosita ( lo dejo a tu imaginación ^_^*)  
  
Al ver James a Tomoyo se podria decir que se le cae la baba pero para que se oiga mejor nola deja de mirar.  
  
TOMOYO: ¿ que pasa?  
  
JAMES: NO...no...no....nada...es..esque te vez muy linda  
  
Esa noche en la casa de Sakura Tocan la puerta y Sakura abre  
  
ERIOL: hola (sonríe) perdon por llegar así pero... me puedo quedar en tu casa...  
  
SAKURA: si claro pasa  
  
En el comedor Eriol se pone serio y le pregunta a Sakura que había pasado y si sabían donde estaba Tomoyo.  
  
Bueno esto es todo por ahora espero que les alla agradado y espero sus reviews y le doy gracias a megumi por su reviews y a bubble-tomo muchas gracias y nos vemos.  
  
Chibi Kinomoto Sakura 


	3. Eriol aparece

UN NUEVO ENEMIGO APARECE  
  
ERIOL APARECE   
  
Ya había pasado un dia desde que secuestraron a Tomoyo y Sakura tubo que mentirle a la mama de Tomoyo, después hizo una llamada a Inglaterra.  
  
SAKURA: ¡ hola!  
  
¿????: Si Sakura ¿que pasa?  
  
SAKURA: discúlpame Eriol pero paso algo que creo que te importa  
  
ERIOL: ¿ QUE PASA?  
  
SAKURA: Es que Tomoyo.........  
  
ERIOL: que pasa con Tomoyo.... dime... ( con una voz de preocupación)  
  
SAKURA: es..que...que... la raptaron  
  
(Al terminar de hablar Sakura, Eriol colgó)  
  
SAKURA: Eriol......... Eriol............ !!!contéstame!!!  
  
En la casa de James o mejor dicho el mago Olsen  
  
ANGELA: señorita Daidiji perdón por el comportamiento de mi señor, pero, el es bueno va haber que lo va a querer ( le sonrie)  
  
TOMOYO: hay muchísimas gracias por acompañarme señorita Ángela ( y le devuelve una sonrisa)  
  
ANGELA: te hice sonreir, pero nada mas dime Angela  
  
TOMOYO: entonces tu nada mas dime Tomoyo  
  
Se abre la puerta y entra un hombre muy guapo y dice  
  
ANGEL: Ángela dale un bonito vestido a la niña para que baje a cenar con el amo.  
  
TOMOYO: yo no voy a bajar a cenar con el.( dice llorando)  
  
ANGEL: ( le dice con voz fuerte) ¡ No te estoy pidiendo te ordeno que bajes! Y punto.  
  
ANGELA: ya Ángel mejor vete yo manejo esto  
  
Se va Ángel y cierra la puerta  
  
TOMOYO: es injusto por que me trata así yo que le hice, por que Ángela, por que( la abraza y se pone a llorar)  
  
ANGELA: mira te tengo que decir algo como viste Ángel y yo somos gemelos pero el es su parte orgullosa, enojona, etc, y, yo soy su parte buena, tierna, amable, etc, etc  
  
TOMOYO: ( se limpia las lagrimas con un pañuelo) OH ya entendí mas o menos pero esa no es una excusa  
  
ANGELA: bueno Tomoyo vamos a escojerte un vestido para que te cambies y luego te voy a pinar.  
  
TOMOYO : bueno solo hago esto por educación y por ti  
  
Después de un rato Tomoyo baja con un lindo vestido blanco con rosita ( lo dejo a tu imaginación )  
  
Al ver James a Tomoyo se podria decir que se le cae la baba pero para que se oiga mejor nola deja de mirar.  
  
TOMOYO: ¿ que pasa?  
  
JAMES: NO...no...no....nada...es..esque te vez muy linda  
  
Esa noche en la casa de Sakura Tocan la puerta y Sakura abre  
  
ERIOL: hola (sonríe) perdon por llegar así pero... me puedo quedar en tu casa...  
  
SAKURA: si claro pasa  
  
En el comedor Eriol se pone serio y le pregunta a Sakura que había pasado y si sabían donde estaba Tomoyo.  
  
Entonces Sakura deja de cenar, se pone muy seria y le empieza a decir casi llorando.  
  
SAKURA: pues mira, es que un dia salíamos de clases o algo a si y sentí una presencia maligna entonces algo hizo que me quedara como paralizada y además inconsciente y cuando desperté ( empieza a llorar) estaba en mi casa con mi papa, touya, shaoran, yukito y meiling y no estaba Tomoyo entonces les pregunte y Shaoran dijo que cuando me encontró no estaba Tomoyo.  
  
ERIOL: no puede ser ( se empezó a enojar y se jalaba los pantalones) Pero quien podría ser ya no hay nadie que yo conozca con esos poderes.  
  
SAKURA: nose, yo lo unico que se es que quiero a Tomoyo aquí.  
  
En la casa de James.  
  
TOMOYO: disculpe, le puedo preguntar algo.  
  
JAMES: claro que si, señorita Daidoji.  
  
TOMOYO: ¿ que hace usted aquí?  
  
JAMES: pues mire, yo como ha visto soy un mago, pero quiero las cartas que pertenecían a Clow y que ahora tienen nuevo dueño.  
  
TOMOYO: gracias. Unas horas después James le pide a Tomoyo que si le permite bailar con ella.  
  
JAMES: disculpe, senorita Daidouji me permite esta pieza.  
  
TOMOYO: si, con mucho gusto.  
  
Al decir esto se pasaron toda la noche bailando se miraban los ojos tam románticamente, que era tan lindo y tierno.  
  
ANGELA: disculpe señor Olsen, pero la señorita ya se tiene que retirar.  
  
JAMES: SI Ángela muy cierto. bueno señorita buenas noches y nos vemos  
  
TOMOYO: si, muy cierto,buenas noches.  
  
Estaba subiendo las escaleras Tomoyo y volta y dice.  
  
TOMOYO: disculpe,le puedo llamar James.  
  
JAMES: si y yo le puedo llamar Tomoyo  
  
TOMOYO: SI. ( sonrie, y se voltea y sigue subiendo los escalones)  
  
En la recamara de Tomoyo.  
  
ANGELA: Señorita se veía tan romántico usted y el señor juntos ( un suspiro)  
  
TOMOYO: hay Ángela que cosas dices. ( se ríe)  
  
En la casa de Sakura cuando ya era hora de dormir.  
  
ERIOL: ( pensando) por que no puedo dejarde pensar en ella.... por que.  
  
Bueno ya es hora de irme nos vemos y sigo esperando sus reviews y gracias a megumi y a bubble-tomo por sus reviews. 


End file.
